my life for my love
by Supershooter
Summary: first fan fic tell me what you think, and what I should fix
1. Chapter 1

5/24/10

**My Life For My Love**

**This takes place after the digidestened defeated entamon, got separated then reunited again around episode 26. I'm rewriting it a bit to make it a Taiora fanfic,**

**The digidestened were making there way across a large lake on their swan paddle boats late one afternoon, after finding one another. They were all together except for Sora now, and the kids worried what became of their friend. **

" **I can't go on any longer" whined Mimi " I need something to eat a now!" She stopped dead in her tracks and crossed her arms glaring at the others.**

" **Yeah Matt I'm starving too" complains TK holding his stomach.**

"**No keep my moving" Tai responds harshly "who knows what kind of trouble Sora could be in"**

"**Tai the most logical thing we can do right now is stop to eat we have to keep our strength up and the digimon can't digivolve without eating." Protests Izzy.**

"**No I already said we keep going" Tai fires back.**

**Matt runs up to Tai "Listen were all worried about Sora, but were all hungry and we are stopping." Tai shrugs him off and keeps walking. Matt loses his temper in the blistering heat and punches Tai hard in the stomach three times. Tai crashes hard to the ground and looks up at Matt and his raised fist with fear in his eyes and tries to cover his face.**

"**Matt stop don't touch Tai!" Mimi yelled. Izzy and Joe and the digimon restrain Matt. Matt fights against them at first but soon knocks out of it.**

"**Tai I'm sorry I didn't mean to punch you" Matt pleads ashamed that he just harmed his friend. " I told you it's the heat and the lack of food we are all going to be at each others throats in no time."**

"**Yeah Tai just stay here we will get the food and be back here quickly" said Tentomon. And with that the digimon went off looking for food.**

**Tai still laid there of the grass clenching his stomach. "You guys just don't get it" He yells angrily.**

"**Tai we will eat quick then get right back to looking for Sora" Joe said trying to reassure him.**

"**yeah for you guys its ok to stop and break but I can't" Tai lifts himself up and slowly starts walking still clenching his bruised stomach.**

**Matt sighs "Your just being stubborn Tai, Sora is strong and she is with Biomon I know they are fine we all care about her too. why can't you stop for five minuets ?"**

**Tai still facing away from the group now all eyes on him, Tai begins sniffling and rubs his eyes trying not to cry. "YOU d.. don't know if she is ok she could be dieing for all I know" He lets a tear slide down his cheek and Mimi gets up to comfort him and wraps her arms around him and sits him down wiping the tears away from is eyes. "besides" Tai continues "Its all my fault that Sora is not here now" he sobs.**

**Matt puts his hand of Tai's shoulder and everyone moves in close to comfort him more. "don't say that buddy" Matt begins "Its not your fault."**

"**Tai nobody blames you for what happened" said TK "right guys"**

**They all nod. "but it is my fault if I didn't get sucked into that warp hole entamon made then Sora wouldn't have gone off on her own looking for me and she would be safe right now" Tai sobs.**

"**Tai don't blame yourself if its anybody's fault its entamon" Joe says.**

"**Tai I promise you we will find Sora and she will be ok" Matt says. **

**Tai wipes his eyes and smiles a little. "Thanks guys"**

**They all get and campfire going and are sitting around it when the digimon come back with fish and some plants. They cook it over the fire and eat till they are stuffed. Full and exhausted they all prepare to sleep but are ready to go looking for Sora till they notice that Tai who was even more tired then the rest of them because he hadn't slept the past couple days due to worrying about Sora was passed out on a log. **

**They all giggle "so much for Mr. diligent" Matt laughs. Agumon and Gabumon keep watch for the night , while the others huddled close to Tai, Mimi put her coat on Tai as a blanket and they all fell fast asleep. Little did they know Sora had been watching from the trees the whole time(like in the episodes where Sora watches out for them.) She walked off thinking about what Tai said and almost considered about coming back to them but then was reminded of how her crest wouldn't glow and of her mother. So she took one final gaze at the sleeping Tai and walked off into the dark woods with biomon by her side.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for taking so long to update it has been a busy summer spent a lot of it in Europe, so I couldn't exactly update from there but anyway I'm back and planning on finishing this and writing some more stories. BTW sorry for the underlining in the last chapter it just kind of appeared when I loaded it onto fan fiction I just hope it doesn't happen again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, however I am curious as to who does actually own it these days.

Tai was confused walking around in a strange desert, he did not know where he was or how he got there. He didn't really care either. The only thing that was on Tai's mind was Sora. Tai didn't understand it, he was always brave and practically nothing scared him. Yet when he saw Sora he was weak at the knees and had a loss for words. Tai knew he loved Sora he had always loved her since he first met her and yet he hadn't yet been able to get himself to say it out loud even when he was by himself. He wanted to tell her he loved her for the longest time but he could just get it out, and just when Tai thought he had the perfect time to tell her Entamon messed it up. Tai had been planning to confess his love for Sora after he saved her, but he got sucked into the portal created when Metal-Greymon destroyed Entamon. So he never got his chance, and the girl that Tai knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with was nowhere to be found and for all he knew she could be in grave danger. Tai could take it anymore his knees gave in to the weight he had been carrying around by not telling Sora, and Tai began to do something he almost never did. Tai broke down right there on the desert floor.

"Sora!" Tai screamed out in emotional pain as he punched the desert sand, blowing some into his eyes cause more pain, however Tai was too mad at himself to care.

"I'm sooo sorry Sora" he cried "please Sora please be ok, I don't want to even imagine life without you."

" Tai, Tai can you here me" said a familiar voice.

Tai looked up in shock, to find and fuzzy electronic image of Genai being projected in front of him. "oh great what do you want, you have something else you want us to risk our lives for!" Started Tai, his own anger surprising him.

"Tai I sensed that you were in pain" Genai began "Tell me young bearer of Courage what troubles you so."

"Genai I messed up really badly" I chocked out

"But it's nothing that can't be fixed Tai" Genai continued.

"How do you know what if I can't save her, what if she doesn't…." Tai hesitated.

"What if she doesn't love you Tai?" Genai finished for him.

Tai clenched his eyes shut tightly holding back tears " Genai I really don't think I can go on without her."

"Tai I wish I could tell you if Sora loves you but I can't. What I can tell you is you have to take that chance Tai, you have to tell her if you want you chance at happiness." Genai told him wisely.

Tai nodded understanding.

"But Tai you can't tell her if you can't if can't tell yourself, say it Tai"

Tai closed his eyes and pictured Sora's beautiful face in his him, after a couple of moments he let out a sharp breath and was ready. "I…I love Sora Takenouchi , I always have… I always will … I want to spend all of time by her side." As Tai slowly let out what he had been hiding for years he cares all of a sudden seem let worrisome and he immediately began to feel much better, even letting a smile crawl onto his lips.

"Good Tai" Genai began chuckling a little " But that doesn't really count you have to say it when your awake."

"Wahhh….!" Tai started, next thing he knew Tai had just shot up from his sleep, Tai was in cold sweat and in his shock forgot where he was. As he looked around and saw his friends crawled up against him sleeping it all came back to him. Tai noticed Mimi had kindly placed her coat over him. He smiled a little as he looked at his sleeping friends. As Tai relaxed and thought about his friends and in Sora while the morning sun hit his face. " I love you so much Sora I always have" Tai finally let out.

So a second chapter finally done, again sorry about taking so long, I am planning on writing a lot more stories soon and I promise I will work much faster at them. So if you want me to finish the story please review, I would like to know what you think, If there is something you think I should fix feel free to tell me, I always like constructive criticism.


	3. Chapter 3

Well finally back to this story. This is going to be a pretty short chapter, I'm using it to get back on a roll with this story. I have been working on others, you may be wondering what they are. Cause I haven't posted any…..but I'm working on it, just slowly working on it. So yeah I have some decent Idea's just got to put them together but keep an eye open, I should hopefully have some out soon. Anyway read, review, hopefully enjoy.

Don't own digimon

A shrill shriek filled the warm morning air, violently shaking the digidestines from their well needed sleep. Joe who was the first one upright, was searching the ground for his glasses.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Not again were being attacked, Gomamon wake up you gotta digivolve!" Joe screamed looking like he was going to wet his pants, he was shaking Gomamon who was out cold.

"Joe…..can I have thirds?" Gomamon moaning back food related non-sense from his sleep.

"Gomamon this is no time for food! Get up you have to fight." Joe continued as he shook Gomamon even harder, still not wearing his glasses so he had no idea of what was going on around him. Joe felt something hit him on the forehead. It was his glasses, Joe put them on while rubbing his forehead, then looked around confused. Almost everybody was up now and staring in the same direction. Except for Matt who had his eyes locked on Joe. Obviously Matt had been the one to help him find his glasses. Joe was trying to decide weather to tell Matt off about being more careful with his glasses, or to see what everyone was looking at, but Matt spoke up first saying good morning in a way only Matt could.

"Joe, shut up." He said mainly jokingly with a smirk on his face, obviously for some reason Matt was in a good mood this morning.

"But Matt didn't you hear, some girl was screaming. It might be Sora or someone else in trouble, we have to go help." Joe responded, annoyed at Matt's attitude toward the situation. Matt started cracking up, now Joe was just confused.

"Joe for one thing, the only girly screaming I'm hearing is coming from you and if anybody is in trouble its Tai and trust me he is beyond our help." Matt still chuckling pointed a finger in the direction Joe noticed everyone was looking in. Tai's face was blue from lack of oxygen as Mimi held Tai in a death hug.

"I knew it, I knew it. You love Sora, this is perfect. You two are perfect for each other… Sora better pick me as a bridesmaid. And Tai let Sora name the kids, we don't want a bunch of Tai jrs….and….!" Mimi practically yelled into Tai's ear, as she continued to hold him in the death grip. She hadn't heard Tai begging for air, for she had obviously been too busy talking about things 10 and 20 years down the road that, she didn't even notice Tai blue faced gasping for air.

Izzy looked around and realized he would have to be the one to save Tai from this fate. "Mimi" Izzy said diverting her attention still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Mimi turned red faced and glared at Izzy. "Can't you see Tai has just realized his true love, whatever it is can wait!" She screamed at him.

Izzy shook at little and thought about his next words not wanting to annoy her further. "Mimi I was just going to say, Tai can't have a future with Sora if he is dead." he chuckled softly.

Mimi stopped looking mad and just looked around at everybody really confused. She then turned to Tai, who was looking like he was going to pass out. She immediately let go. "Tai I'm so sorry, I just heard what you said before. I got really happy and excited, are you ok I hope I didn't hurt you….!" Mimi said as the others starting cracking up.

Tai gasped for air, letting the morning air refresh his lung. After a moment of heaving he shot a look at Izzy saying thanks, and a glare at Matt for not helping. He then turned to Mimi. "Its ok Mimi I'm fine. I don't think anything could upset me today, because today I want to find Sora and tell her how much I care for her." Tai looked around at his friends everyone awake now gave Tai a smile of acceptance, and Matt adding a thumbs up of approval. "Hey guys lets grab someone for breakfast before we get moving" He stated with a smile the others hadn't seen since that last time he was with Sora. Obviously now they knew why.

"Yay food" Gomamon let out. Joe face palmed and everybody laughed.

A couple moments later the digidestioned were all eating some fish matt cooked up from the nearby river. They all sat around the fire and discussed how each of them thought that they had either seen or heard Sora when they were on their own. They discussed how they had all been helped, and they stories were swapped with the digidestined that weren't there. They all tried to be careful about how they brought up Sora, because although Tai was happy to know that he loved her, She still wasn't with them and he missed her a lot. Also it was obvious that Tai was nervous as to weather Sora likes him back or not. They were almost done eating when Matt's digivice started going crazy.

"Hold it guys I'm getting a reading on my digivice." Matt explained as he saw a flashing red light. Everybody turned their eyes towards his digivice.

"Really" TK responded out of curiosity. Patamon who was perched upon his head was also staring intently at the device. "Well what is it?" TK asked.

Before he could get an answer a noise filled the air around them. "What's that buzzing?" Patamon asked this time.

"I wonder if its Sora." TK said to his partner.

"Yeah what's that sound?" Tai asked getting everybody's attention.

All of a sudden a huge digimon that looked like a bee with a lions mane swooped down, the digidestined ducked down to avoid injury. "Flymon is here!" Koromon shouted. He started shooting needles at the digidestined who dodged as Izzy looked up flymon on his digimon analyzer. As two needles barely missed Tai and Matt Koromon and Tsunomon digivolved into Agumon and gabumon. They both threw their attack at flymon, but they had been dodged. Gomamon had his army of fish attack as Palmon attempted to get her vines around flymon. Still they were unsuccessful. All of a sudden the digidestined looked up as they saw Birdromon take flight and destroy flymon saving them.

"If Birdromon is here then so is Sora" Tai exclaimed excitedly. "SORA!" he screamed running in the direction Birdomon went.

"Wait up Tai!" Agumon said chasing after him.

"We're coming." Said Matt running after them.

"I'm coming with you!" TK yelled chasing after his brother.

The other digidestined watched as they disappeared into the forest.

So there it is chapter three. I should update again soon. I really mixed my own stuff with the show on this one, so if you remember the episode this will seem familiar. So review tell me what you think, and sorry if there are a lot of errors I wanted to hurry up and get this on the site I figure I waited enough time with this.


End file.
